No Promises
by Hatsune Miki
Summary: Kerajaan mereka terlibat perang tak berkesudahan dengan kerajaan Aoba yang dipimpin Oikawa, raja sadis yang memiliki dendam kesumat terhadap Karasuno. Hinata bertemu Kageyama, sang putra mahkota, dan menjadi ksatria pelindungnya. Bagaimana Hinata menjalani tugasnya sebagai ksatria dan tetap selalu berada di sisi Kageyama selamanya? !: AU


"_Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk selamanya berada di sisimu. Karena keselamatanmu bahkan lebih penting daripada seluruh hidupku._"

_Kisah dramatis raja dan ksatria yang berusaha untuk tetap bersama meski bahaya terus mengancam nyawa._

_

Dia hanya anak laki-laki yang mendambakan kepulangan sang ayah, prajurit Karasuno yang gagah berani. Setiap pagi, Hinata Shoyo akan pergi ke kuil terdekat sambil membawa koin 5 Gold untuk dilempar ke kolam pengharapan lalu menempatkan tangan di dada kiri seraya memanjatkan doa. Orang-orang bilang, dewi Fortuna adalah yang paling baik di antara semua penghuni kahyangan. Ia memberikan keberuntungan melimpah bagi anak baik. Hinata percaya itu karena keluar dari mulut pucat ibunya yang sekarat 2 tahun lalu.

"Shoyo~ sarapan dulu!" panggil Kak Saeko, orang yang kini merawat Shoyo dan adiknya.

"Ah iya!" Beruntunglah, kuil tepat berada di sebelah tempat tinggalnya. Hinata hanya perlu merangkak melalui pagar kayu yang sudah berlubang dan sampailah ia di halaman rumah.

"Oi Hinata! Lihat, aku bisa memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Ayo rasakan!" itu suara Tanaka, adik satu-satunya Kak Saeko. Dia anak laki-laki yang ceria dan penuh semangat, satu tahun di atas Hinata.

Hinata berbinar-binar. Ia langsung menyerbu meja makan dan menikmati makanan favorit hasil jerih payah kakak laki-laki angkatnya. "Mmn, enak! Tapi ada yang hilang..."

"Maksudmu saus spesial ini?" tanya Kak Saeko sambil menaruh mangkuk kecil di depan Hinata. Tanaka ikut duduk dan menikmati sarapan setelah bahagia mendengar Hinata suka masakannya.

Hinata mengangguk. Dia sangat menyukai saus buatan kakak Tanaka. Hinata memang tidak tahu bahan apa yang gadis berambut pirang itu pakai untuk membuat saus spesial. Jelasnya, Hinata merasa tidak lengkap tanpa saus semerah darah itu. Saus manis asin yang mengingatkannya pada bendera kebangsaan Karasuno. Gagak hitam di depan merahnya senja.

Namun Hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa di hari yang sama, ia akan menghadapi pemandangan paling menakutkan sepanjang hidup. Sore hari, Kak Saeko masih belum pulang bekerja. Tanaka pergi bermain dengan teman-temannya di lapangan desa. Di rumah hanya ada Hinata dan Natsu, adiknya yang masih sangat kecil.

Hinata mendengar kabar bahwa hari ini ayahnya akan pulang. Ayah yang tak pernah ditemuinya sejak 2 tahun lalu, akan datang bersama puluhan, ratusan prajurit yang melewati jalan depan rumah. Hinata berdiri penuh antusiasme di pinggir jalan bersama banyak orang. Ada yang cemas, ada yang penasaran, ada yang pasrah, dan lain-lain. Sayangnya Hinata masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami apa itu kesedihan.

"Ayah? Ayah?"

Mata jingga Hinata bergerak teratur dari kiri ke kanan, berulang kali. Irisnya mengikuti arak-arakan prajurit yang berjalan. Kelompok pertama dipimpin oleh sang jenderal, berisi prajurit gagah yang melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk. Kelompok kedua berisi prajurit yang terluka, cacat, dan menyedihkan. Kelompok ketiga adalah wagon yang mengusung tumpukan mayat, diikuti prajurit berkuda.

Hinata terpatung. Dari salah satu wagon itu, memcuat tangan lemas yg sangat ia kenal. Punggung tangan dengan luka jahit memanjang dari pergelangan hingga pangkal telunjuk. Tangan yang mencuat dari tumpukan mayat.

Anak laki-laki berambut acak-acakan itu tidak percaya. Ia berkali-kali meneriakkan 'ayah' dan namanya. "Ini aku! Hinata Shoyo! Ayah!!" Sayangnya tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Hinata berlari mendekati wagon itu, menarik paksa tangan berluka jahit itu. Beberapa prajurit sadar keberadaan Hinata dan menghentikan arak-arakan. Mereka turun dari kuda dan mendekati si bocah. Tangan-tangam kokoh mulai menarik dan membekap Hinata agar tidak terjadi kegaduhan. Namun Hinata masih keras kepala, ia tetap menarik tangan sang ayah. Akibat gaya tarik yang terlalu besar, sesuatu terlepas dan Hinata beserta prajurit terjengkang ke belakang. Mereka saling pandang. Hinata baru sadar bahwa yang kini ia genggam, hanya tangan dan lengan sang ayah belaka.

"AAAAAAA!"

Berteriak histeris adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Hinata lakukan. Ia segera berdiri, menjauhi potongan lengan itu. Tampak dengan jelas pula, gelang benang wol dan tato gagak di lengan kokoh itu. Lengan yang pernah mendekap Hinata dalam hangat ketika sang ibu dikebumikan.

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata berlari. Ia menembus kerumunan yang mengelilinginya dan bergerak tanpa arah. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Ia mengikuti kakinya yang terus berlari. Hatinya sakit, takut, kecewa. Hinata ingat ayahnya yang bilang akan pulang dengan kemenangan. Senyum sang ayah yang sangat mirip dengannya selalu terukir dalam benak. Satu-satunya orang tua yang ia miliki setelah sang ibu meninggal. Lalu kini, jangankan mendapat kemenangan, Hinata malah harus kehilangan ayahnya juga.

Mungkin karena kelelahan, kaki kecil itu tersandung batu dan membuat sang pemiliki jatuh terguling-guling di turunan bukit. Tubuhnya melewati tanah yang tidak rata, menghantam akar pepohonan, lalu mendarat di atas rerumputan. Hari mulai beranjak malam. Langit senja yang semerah darah memenuhi penglihatan Hinata. Ia mendongak. Kemudian tampaklah sosok lain yang seumur dengannya, berdiri di atas batu, membelakanginya.

Di salah satu tangannya, bertengger seekor gagak. Dengan gerakan kecil tangan itu, sang gagak lepas darinya dan terbang di langit senja yang merah. Persis seperti bendera kerajaan Karasuno.

Orang yang berdiri di atas batu itu menoleh pada Hinata, matanya yang tajam dengan iris segelap malam, memandang bocah itu dengan kesedihan. Ia berkata, "Ayahmu juga?"

Hinata pun tahu bahwa sang raja yang memimpin Karasuno juga meninggal. Masa depan sepenuhnya ada di tangan bocah beriris hitam itu. Anak laki-laki yang Hinata temui di hadapan senja merah. Gagak yang tak dapat terbang, Kageyama Tobio.

Bersambung

17-4-2019, 3:21pm


End file.
